


Mans Best Friend

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Captain had never really been a 'friend' type, but during his life (and death) there had always been someone for him... Only now hes stuck with her until he does the right thing
Relationships: The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The Captain had woken up, he was greeted by his life-long friend, Elizabeth.

Beth was a ghost, not just any ghost...His ghost

She had always been there to make him smile, even when he was a child. He couldnt see her much when he was a kid, only when he was sad.

"Morning Cap!" she waved

"Good Morning Elizabeth" Cap got out of bed and stretched, bones cracking as he does so

"I think you need fostigation" she said 

"You say this everyday, im not having someone beat the cracks out of me!" he said back, before leaving.

Sometimes he would wish for her to leave him alone, not in a mean way. He thinks shes alot like Kitty, energetic; follows you everywhere. Except she cant help it, shes forced to follow him everywhere, its why he took up running around the house.

But he didnt know much about her backstory, all he knows is that she was tudor, she knew Humphrey, only himself could see her and that she looks after him

~~~

"Morning everyone, welcome to 'Picking Film Ideas!' club" Pat said smiling

"Lets watch baywatch again" Julian snorted

"Excuse you, i believe its Caps turn" Humphrey said from Kittys lap

Cap turned to Elizabeth, who was sat on the arm chair

"Lets watch a musical" Beth clapped her hands excitedly

Cap sighed "is there any musicals?" 

Julian had laughed at first, Musicals were girly and the Captain... Strong, controlling Cap just picked it, they watched something called 'The Greatest Showman' because it looked "Romantic" on the case

Going back to Julian, he was in tears when it ended, Robin asked him if he was alright and he just shrugged it off as something in his eye

Even Alison and Mike had watched it aswell, all thanking Cap for his great film choice

~~~

"Tell me about yourself, i mean you know everything about me" Cap asked as they were walking in the newly clean garden 

"Um well i use to haunt this place" Beth said

"Really? What happened" he responded

"I moved on, 1906, i remember i got sent to a new place, infront of me; a baby boy. His blanket said 'oh Captain, My Captain' i watched him grow up, suprised at the fact i had to walk with him to school" she paused "i guess i was your guardian angel" she smiled

"Everytime i cried you cheered me up by saying one sentence" Cap smiled fondly at the memory

"The only way to be happy is being happy with who you are and not what others think of you" she turned to him

"Thank you, Elizabeth" he sighed

"Your welcome, My Captain" she said warmly


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its bad, i had a writers block half way through - im deciding to make it longer

The Captain walked through the kitchen door with Elizabeth following behind, panting

"Do you have to run?" she said short of breath

"Yes, its the only way i can get away from you for 2 minutes 30" 

"But-"

"Joking" he reassured 

"Who are you talking to Cap?" Alison asked, she was sat on her stool, gluing a badly drawn picture of Thomas into a chart

"Myself-"

"Whats she doing" Elizabeth asked intrigued 

"-What are you doing?" he finished 

"Making a ghost chart for Mike, just so he knows who im talking about. Oh! That reminds me, i found this in th library" she pulled out a picture of a group of men in khaki uniform, Captain standing in the middle 

"Oh Look Cap! Its you" Beth smiled

"You know, for a person who doesnt move around much, Humphrey knows almost everything that is in the house"

Captain just hummed as he stared at the photo, alot of his men who looked glad to be apart of Button House XI

One man stood out more than the others, though the picture was in black and white, Captain can picture his soft hair and gorgeous eyes-

Who was he kidding, Havers was one of his men. He was a man! He would have been kicked from the army if they found out his feelings

"You thinking about William?" Beth asked

Cap didnt answer just kept his eyes on him...

"I was there ya know, the day he told you he was leaving. He seemed upset, he cursed himself when he left the room, of course i could only stick my head out the door but he also had a letter-"

Cap stuck his head up in intrest and confusion

"Letter?" 

"Yeah stuck it in his pocket when he came in, had your name on it, he ended up thowing it in the bin"

"And you never told me this because?!" Cap stood straight lookimg daggers at Elizabeth 

"I-it never came up" she said

"Uh? Cap who are you talking to... Again" Alison asked

"Nobody... Nobody to me" he replied walking off

Elizabeth watched gobsmacked, forced to follow him

"Nobody to you?!" she shouted angrily

"Yes, you are a nobody to me" he stated

"Fine... If you think of me as nobody, ill be nobody. Ill be a figment of your imagination who cant hear you" she said crossing her arms

"Good!" he said

~~~

She had kept her word, everytime they were in an open room she would sit the furthest from the Captain and cross her arms, looking away

"Hello Captain" Thomas smiled, Cap replied with a 'hm' and a muttered 'hello' 

Thomas asked Cap a question but cap wasnt listening, he just nodded

10 minute later Thomas finished speaking

"Ah your finished, thank the lord" Cap said without thinking

Thomas gasped and jumped up

"I wrote than for you yourself! Could you not tell by the beginning?

'Men in khaki roamed the house  
Someone asked why did they come  
They would answer with a pounce" 

"Well it was bad! You hear!" he said angrily

"If i had a glove sir! I would smack you aross the face!" 

"I dont have a glove but ill slap you anyway!" Cap did as his words suggested and slapped Thomas across the face

"ENOUGH!" Beth stood up

"You really did it" Thomas held his cheek

"Your being stupid, Captain" she only used his full name when she was very angry "and if you dont stop, ill be stuck with you longer!" 

"How does that work?" he asked

"I was sent to you to try and make you a better person, you getting in fights with Thomas is not being the better person!" 

"Your saying if i become a better person, you get sent on?" 

"No you dumbass, i get sent back here! To my fri- to my family" 

"You dont know two of them?"

"Pat and Julian will always be family, just- just stop, next time rethink your decisions" she sat back down

...

Silence filled the room

...

Cap sighed

"I am sorry Thomas, i did like that poem, i just didnt want to admit it" he said, smiling at the boy

"Thank you Captain!" Thomas smiled back

Elizabeth smiled..

"Thank you" she whispered


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Humphrey?" Captain asked

"Yes?" He answered

"Did you have a childhood friend?" he asked

"Yeah... Her name was Elizabeth, i called her Lizzy for short. She was a noblewomen, like me." he started "we did everything together"

"Yeah" Captain said

"She turned 14 and was married of to a lord, well i say married off, we both ran off before they could do anything" he laughed at the memory

"One day, she fell terribly ill, and died here, i was accused for murder and was beheaded" he finished 

"But he was wrongly accused" Elizabeth said, swinging her legs on the desk

~~~

Captain was in the Common room, well along with everyone else, impressions club. It was Humphreys turn... This one time they placed his head on his body and he acted 

He was moving his arm like he was sword fighting, and stabbing someone

"Uhmmm.... Richard the iii?" Elizabeth answered

"Is it Richard the III?" Cap asked

"Yeah it is!" Humphrey laughed

Everyone Clapped and it was Caps turn

He did some weird movements... Everyone questioned ans Elizabeth thought 

"Are you doing that scene from a Gilbert and Sullivan video?" 

"Yes! Ahah! Welldone Elizabeth!" 

"Whose Elizabeth?" Julian asked

"Name sound familar" Robin said

"Yes indeed, like a long gone friend..." Thomas said "quite peculiar" 

~~~

"Come on Cap time to rest" Elizabeth said from inside the Pantry

Captain couldnt stop looking at the picture.. Havers... Even the name made him tear up

"Yes... Maybe your right.. It is time to retire" Cap smiled and left, followed by Elizabeth

~~~

Cap was lying in bed, his eyes still open, he had been like this for almost all the night, there was one thing bugging him-

"He loved you back, ya know"

"Huh?" Cap asked, not listening

"William, he loved you back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, next chapter will be the last, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final goodbye to this story, it has done its rounds and i hope you enjoy it

"He loved you back, ya know" 

"Huh?" Cap asked, not listening 

"William, he loved you back"

Captain scoffed at that

"Who said i was in love- he is a man for goodness sakes nevermind his gorgeous hair and the way his eyes sparkled in the sun, and that his smile could light up Button house alone-"

"Captain, that aint something you say when describing a friend" Elizabeth said "also that letter" 

She was right and they both knew it, when he and Havers first met Cap felt like a teenager again, doing something naughty but also was to concerned about his job that he didnt realise

"How do you know? You spent all your time in the same room as me!" Cap shouted quietly

"Everyone else was outside, well Robin, Kitty, Thomas and Mary; heaven knows where Fanny and Humphrey were, but later i overheard Kitty telling Humphrey something" she smiled

"What? What did she say" Cap asked, pretending not to be intrigued but was 

"She said 'and then he waved and said to the Captain, Goodbye! I love you too' and then he left"

"Thats what he said, i had no idea what he was saying... Thank you Elizabeth" Captain smiled warmly

"Good night, Cap" she smiled

"Night Beth"

The Captain truly felt like a new man, he found out he died loved, and that the man that Captain had worried about thinking 

'I was unloved' 

Was actually loved, and that he was feeling the same...

But apart of Captain still felt worried, part of him still told him it was wrong and illegal, for petes sake he could be kicked out of the army completely!

And all because of a simple crush...

He tried to convince himself it was fine but he couldnt, worry overtook the feeling of joy and he started to have what Elizabeth called 'a gay panic' whatever that meant. Surely gay means happy and-

He was ranting, he did that when he was nervous...

He breathed in and out, though not needing to. Elizabeth must of heard him because she woke up

"Cap? Whats wrong?" 

"I loved him... So so much. But its wrong! Men like me were spat at and got given slurs! What if the others find out and they-"

"Cap... Captain, it doesnt matter what the others think. Well i mean Julian wouldn't mind, and Pat is to nice not to mind, Thomas is a poet im pretty sure hes like half bent, Kitty wouldnt care, Mary would be confused ans Robin would go on a rant on how love is love!" 

"But what about Fanny and Humphrey?" Cap asked

"Humphrey wont mind, hes just glad he has someone to talk to, as for Fanny... It might take time, her husband did cheat on her with two men but she will have to learn to accept it, if not she can suck it up and get over it" she smiled

"I guess your right... But what happens if they dont" he asked again

"Then you'll always have me, i've always been there for you and i wont stop now" she smiled at him for the last time (hopefully) that night

"Yes... Your right... Thank you again Elizabeth" he grinned and lied down, falling into a slumber

~~~

"Moring Cap!" she waved

"Good morning Elizabeth" he smiled and got out of bed

"No running this morning?" she asked

"No, not tonight" 

They left down the corridor and down the stairs

Thats when the impossible happened

Robin Gasped

"It Beth!" he smiled and ran up and jumped on her

"Ow" she said "wait! You can see me?"

"By Jove! I thought you moved on" Thomas smiled

"Yes, you left a few years after i died" Fanny asked

"How fun! Your back now!" 

"Oh a new friend! Im-" Pat tried to say

"Yes...i... Know.. Who... You... Are... Pat" she tried saying but was being squished by Robin and Kitty

"How?" Julian asked

"Yes i moved on, but i got sent to, get off, sent to the Captain. I was forced to look after him and when he moved here i was invisible to you lot. When he died i was still invisible i just had to make him a better person to show myself" she said, Captain nodded

"So you were his protector?" Thomas asked

"Yeah" 

"Well we have missed you- wheres Mary?"

~~~

"What? What do you want to show me?" Humphrey asked as they walked into the common room

"Humphrey!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran up to him, thanking Mary and taking the head

"Oh? Lizzy is that you?" Humphrey asked

"Yes! Yes it is you big idiot!" she hugged the head to her chest as everyone pulled her in for a group hug

"Best family ever" Captain muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I thought id make it long, i didnt know how to end it so i hope its good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, i love suggestions and ideas


End file.
